Cellulose is an organic compound defined as a polysaccharide structured of a linear chain of several hundred to over ten thousand glucose units.
Fibers comprising cellulose can be found in sewage systems, such as municipal sewage waste systems, industrial waste systems and agricultural waste systems, for example.
The source of cellulose fibers in the municipal sewage waste system is typically from fruits and vegetables, paper, cloths and laundry refuse. For example, a cellulose fiber portion of raw sewage, i.e. untreated sewage, comprises generally 30-50% textile fibers, 10-35% vegetative fibers and 20-40% paper fibers.